the_upstarts_ascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scribe Greater Spell-Scar (Item Creation)
Requirements: '''Scribe Spell-Scar, Caster Level 7th, 3 ranks in Use Magic Device, 3 ranks in Spellcraft '''Benefit: Your skill with creating spell-scars has advanced. You may now inscribe a small number of unique magical spell-scars. These greater spell-scars take up more space on the spellcaster's skin than a normal spell-scar - each one consumes twice its spell level in spell-scar slots. You may not have more than one greater spell-scar inscribed on your skin at any one time. Whisperflesh ''' '''Aura faint (lesser), moderate (normal), or strong (greater) evocation; CL 3rd (lesser), 6th (normal), or 9th (greater); Cost '100 gp (lesser), 300 gp (normal), 500 gp (greater) A spellcaster may expend their component scar as a swift action to automatically enhance the next spell they cast in that round with both the Still Spell and Silent Spell feats. Required material components or foci must be in the spellcaster’s possession to cast the spell (and are consumed as normal) but need not be held when the spell is cast. This spell-scar comes in lesser, normal, and greater versions, allowing the modified casting of a spell of up to 3rd level, 6th level, or 9th level respectively. '''Skinshift ' '''Aura faint illusion; CL 5th; Cost '''300 gp This scar covers the spellcaster’s face in thousands of hair-fine lines of ink and carefully incised scars, giving the effect of a topographic map of the caster’s face. The caster can activate the tattoo to cause the marked design to shift and the scars to open and pull the caster’s face into a different shape. The caster then gains the benefits of disguise self, save that the bearer can take only the form of a single, specific humanoid creature, and the disguise lasts up to 5 hours per day. The effect of this scar can be dismissed at any time as a standard action. '''Shadowscar Aura faint evocation; CL '3rd; '''Cost '''130 gp This spell-scar implants shadowstuff into the skin of the caster. When activated, the shadowstuff is released, cloaking the area around the caster in shadows. This behaves as the spell ''darkness, except that it may only be cast with a range of personal, and that it lasts 2 min/caster level. '''Stasis Aura '''moderate transmutation; '''CL '''7th; '''Cost '''300 gp When initially inscribed, this spell-scar is inert, but as a standard action, the caster may transfer into the tattoo an ongoing single-target spell (of up to 3rd level). The spell must be one the bearer cast on itself. While stored in the tattoo, the spell’s effects are suppressed, and the spell’s duration is similarly suspended. As a standard action, the bearer can bring the spell back into effect on itself. This expends the spell-scar permanently. Spells stored in this way may be kept indefinitely. '''Smokehand '''Aura '''faint enchantment; '''CL '''5th; '''Cost '''350 gp This spell-scar causes a haze of odorless, shadowy smoke to collect around the limbs of its caster that they can animate with a thought, hiding themselves behind a screen of smoke. As an immediate action, when the caster is hit by a melee or ranged attack or when the caster fails a Reflex save, the caster can activate and expend the spell-scar to shroud themselves in mist. This imposes a 20% miss chance on attacks made against the bearer. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your caster level (minimum 1). Category:OOC Information Category:House Rules